Innocent
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Remus is just so innocent and Sirius wants to take away all this innocence. SiriusxRemus.


**Hey! This is my second story in Harry Potter, my other is a twincest, but I just love SiriusxRemus, they're just too lovely :) Well yeah I don't have much to say and just that bear with me, english is not my first language, it's my third so I don't write very well...:| Sorry for any mistakes or grammar errors. Hope you like it!**

**Warnings: Slash, boy on boy. Nothing explicit, just kissing. Rated T for safe. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter's not mine, I would be rich if it was and Sirius and Remus wouldn't have died. Nor would have Fred. **

* * *

**Innocent **

The Gryffindor common room was empty except for Remus Lupin, who always enjoyed this peaceful times when he could read without any noise. But of course, having the friends he had, those were very rare moments and were bound to be small. He enjoyed them as much as he could, and that wasn't very much.

'Moony!' shouted Sirius, who just entered the common room through the portrait of the Fat Lady. Remus furrowed his brows and sighed. _Goodbye peaceful moment... _

'Padfoot...' the werewolf murmured, trying to pay attention to the book instead of the black-haired boy.

'Still reading? Come on, Moons! Have some fun!' whined Sirius. Remus' eyebrow twitched tried to fake a smile.

'I have fun reading... '

'But that's no fun!'

'You should try.' Remus pointed. 'You could be surprised...'

'Nope, that won't happen any time soon, so come on, get your ass off the couch.' Sirius tried to pull Remus by the arm but the other boy only whined and shook his head.

'Stop pulling my arm, you're going to break it!' Sirius stopped pulling him and instead sat down calmly by his side. He stared at the book's pages and frowned.

'Really, I can't just understand how you manage to read this. So many words, it's making me dizzy...' exaggerated Sirius. Remus sniggered and shook his head. 'Oh come on, this book can't be as interesting as me. Pay attention to me.'

'You're very annoying, did you know?' sighed Remus.

'Yeah, but you love it. Everyone loves it.'

'Sure, we do.' muttered Remus, returning his full attention to the book. He momentarily forgot about the other boy who was staring shamelessly at him.

'Moons...' the werewolf only made a noise with his lips. Sirius stared at him for a couple of seconds before broking into a smile. 'You know... You're so innocent.'

Remus raised an eyebrow and glared at the Black boy from the corner of his eye. _Innocent...? Well that's new. _The werewolf closed the book after memorizing the number of the page he was reading and turned to face his friend. Sirius had a mischievous grin in his face that warned Remus that he was up to no good.

'Innocent? Why?'

'Well, we've talking... We as for me, James and Peter.'

'It's James, Peter and I.'

'Yeah, yeah, well. We talked about you and-'

'You talk about me?'

'Yeah, why are you so surprised? It's natural we talk about you, you're our friend.'

'What awful things do you say about me?'

'We don't say awful things! Merlin, Moony, we're not that evil. We love you. Anyway, we were talking about your innocence...' Remus clenched his teeth and furrowed his brows.

'I'm not innocent.'

'Not innocent he says! Of course you are, you're the most innocent boy I've ever met. We are 15 and still you haven't kissed anyone!'

'That's not a crime!' shouted the werewolf. 'I-I'm not even interested in kissing girls...'

'Oh? So you would prefer boys?' teased Sirius with a smirk.

'I've never said that!' cried Remus in a very unmanly way. Sirius laughed and pinched the werewolf's arm.

'I'm sure you've never heard about sex.'

'Of course I have, you talk about it all the time.' Remus blushed a bit and stared at his lap while he played with his thumbs.

'Yeah, but we fool around.' Sirius leaned against him and rested his chin upon Remus' shoulder. The werewolf stirred and blushed harder. 'So, Moony... Would you like me to take that innocence away?' purred Sirius against Remus' ear. The blond blinked and bit his lip. He felt his cheeks burning and he didn't even know what to say.

'W-wha-'

'So little Moony isn't that innocent... He actually know what I'm talking about...' one of Sirius' hands travelled across Remus' tight and rested upon the werewolf's crotch. Remus gulped and stared at the hand.

'Sirius... Stop it...' Sirius removed his hand and smiled sweetly at Remus.

'Sorry Moons... You're just too cute, all flustered and worked up.' he send Remus one of his charming grins. 'But you know, my proposal is still up.'

'You want my virginity?!' shrieked the werewolf.

'No! Well, yes, but maybe later. For now I just want a kiss. Your first kiss.' the werewolf didn't know where to hide when this words left his friend's mouth. He had a crush with his friend since third year and hide it until then, but now he had the chance to tell him.

'Sirius I... I li-'

'Me too.' answered Sirius quickly. He flashed a smile at his friend. 'I've known all along that you had a crush on me.'

'And why didn't you tell me?!'

'I just waited for you to take the first step. But I've been waiting for so long and you're sooooo innocent. I just decided that you needed an extra push.' Remus sighed and shook his head.

'I can't believe it...'

Sirius pit a finger under Remus' chin and made him look up.

'You're so cute, Remy.' Sirius smiled and leaned in. He captured Remus' lips between his and kissed him slowly and steady, not wanting to scare him. The werewolf slowly kissed back, his head spinning. He move his hands hesitating, not knowing where to put them but Sirius grabbed him and embraced, not breaking the kiss at any moment.

When they parted with a wet noise Sirius smiled at how flustered the werewolf looked.

'So, how did you first kiss went?' purred Sirius. Remus was still trying to regain his breath so he didn't answer. 'I'm the best kisser in Hogwarts, and now you're probably the luckiest guy on earth. And so I am.'

'Why...?'

'Why? Well I've kissed lots of girls so that has given me experience and-'

'No... Why are you lucky?'

'Because I have you. I have what I've always wanted.' Remus smiled shyly at this and bit his lip. 'But still, you need practice. You didn't do very well.' teased Sirius. Remus pinched his friend's arm and glared at him.

'Stupid... You just ruined the moment...' Sirius laughed and embraced his friend.

'Sorry, but don't worry we'll have plenty of moments like this from now on. And I will have plenty of time to show you how to kiss.'

'You will teach me?'

'Yep, want to start the first lesson?'

* * *

_**Reviews?**_

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
